Amor por primera vez
by Polimon
Summary: Alfred y Arthur tienen su primera vez, es el momento perfecto para declararse su amor y confesarse cosas. Es un lemon, espero les guste xD


IT'S USUK TIME!

Es un lemon ¡qué vergüenza! No sé que decir, es un lemon de viernes xDDDD ¡para empezar el fin de semana! Sí sé que tendría que estar terminando los problemas del conde, pero no estoy segura de cómo lo quiero a continuación, perdón, perdón, sé que debo terminarlo, pero quería algo de usuk porque son taaaan lindos juntos.

* * *

Era la primera vez de Arthur y Alfred. Inglaterra estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes había sido tomado por nadie y temía que su cuerpo virginal no pudiese soportar el tamaño del miembro viril de Alfred, su Alfred, con quien había tenido tantos encuentros y desencuentros a través de los años y con el que, al fin, podría consumar su amor. Era la noche perfecta, incluso sus hadas se habían retirado para darles privacidad. Tendido sobre el blanco lecho, Inglaterra intentaba por todos los medios reprimir los gemidos que los labios del americano sacaban de su boca al recorrer su pequeño cuerpo y menuda figura.

—Al-Alfred —le llamó, con los ojos nublados de deseo como la primera vez que le vio corriendo desnudo por el patio de su casa, cuando el aludido aún tenía tres años.

—Arthur, no, no hables, amor, déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo —le decía el menor, besando aquí y allá, tan caliente, tan apasionado, tan enérgico, tan desesperado por llenar la delicada entrada de su antiguo padre, porque ahora no eran eso, ahora eran amantes y Alfred no podía desear nada mejor. Toda su vida deseó este momento, en que aquel que ahora se retorcía debajo suyo no le estaba regañando por robar los dulces de la cocina, ni le estaba enseñando a leer, ni le estaba enseñando a bañarse o a vestirse, ni le hacía dormir meciéndolo, ni le estaba enseñando a rezar, o en fin, todas esas cosas que hacen los padres con sus hijos, sino que clamaba sus deseos por ser llenado por su semilla.

—¡Pero tengo que decirlo! —reclamó Inglaterra—. Debo decirte todas esas cosas que no te he dicho... y hay algo que no sabes... —se sonrojó Inglaterra.

—¿Que eres virgen? —Alfred sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Ya lo sabía, basta con ver tu forma de sonrojarte, tu cuerpo, tan puro, tan blanco, sin ninguna herida a pesar de todas las batallas en las que has participado y que deberían haber dejado una que otra cicatriz, pero no, nada, me basta con ver en tus ojos para saber que nadie te ha tocado nunca, ni siquiera ese enfermo y pervertido de Francia, que no piensa más que sólo en sexo, no como nosotros, que pensamos en amor, porque te amo, Arthur, te amo con mi vida.

Arthur se sonrojó más si cabía cuando Alfred le dijo que ya sabía que era virgen.

—Baka —fue todo lo que pudo responderle antes de gemir. Alfred lamía su menudo y pequeño miembro con su lengua. Arthur cerró los ojos, disfrutando, al fin teniendo lo que siempre soñó desde que vio por primera vez a su ahora amante chupar un dulce cuando era pequeño. Esa boquita traviesa y pequeñita, con esos dientes de leche, ahora era una boca igualmente traviesa, pero grande, con dientes definitivos que raspaban suavemente todo el largo de su pene. Oh, a Arthur lo enloquecía, pensar que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo, cómo era posible, tendría que haber reclamado esa boca sobre su pene siglos antes. Pudieron estar juntos desde el primer momento, pero no lo hicieron, ¿por qué? Oh, verdad, porque creía que ese niño asustado que necesitaba protección lo veía como una figura paterna a la que admirar e imitar, cuando no, Alfred ya le había confesado que le había amado pasionalmente desde la primera vez que le vio, no como a un padre, sino como el hombre al que quería hacer suyo en la cama.

—Tenía miedo que fuera mentira y que realmente hubieses tenido algo con Francia o con España —confesó el americano, introduciendo un dedo en la apertura del más bajito, quien gimió y se retorció del placer que sentía, su pene palpitando al aire.

—No... no seas baka... ah... ah... —jadeó—. ¿Cómo... cómo podría haber tenido siquiera un sentimiento hacia esos dos o hacia cualquier otro? Mi kokoró sólo te pert... ¡ah! —Alfred había metido dos dedos, y los habría y movía, provocándole un placer que nunca antes en sus más de mil años de vida sintió, y no podía desearlo de otra manera, había esperado todo ese tiempo por la persona ideal, por aquel que podría tomar su flor, y lo había encontrado en Alfred—. Sólo —continuó, a pesar de los jadeos, ante un atento Alfred, que no se perdía palabra de lo que decía, puesto que le importaba mucho lo que opinara Inglaterra y actuaba de acuerdo a sus deseos, siempre, porque lo amaba—, sólo compartí con ellos mi niñez y mi pubertad, mi despertar sexual se inhibió porque sólo te necesitaba a ti, a ti —gimió—, y tú aún no existías, baka. Sólo comparto Historia con ellos, aventuras, reyes, un pasado, orígenes similares, pero nada, nada, Alfred —su respiración era agitada: el americano le había introducido un tercer dedo que le provocaba dolor y placer—, puede compararse al amor que te tengo. Nada, absolutamente nada puede competir con ello, porque es el amor más fuerte que puede haber.

—¿De... verdad? —Alfred ya no podía resistirlo. Su viril miembro palpitaba, desesperado por conocer el interior de su delicado y enamorado Inglaterra.

—Más fuerte que el amor de un padre por su hijo, o que el de un hermano mayor a su hermano menor al que le enseñó todo. Más fuerte que nada... yo te amo como la persona a la que me entregaré en cuerpo y alma, tómame, Alfred, tómame, te amo tanto.

Y el menor así iba a hacer, pero estaba preocupado, no sabría si el cuerpo de Inglaterra soportaría su miembro, por lo que lo llenó de besos, le abrazó y lo hizo rodar, poniéndose debajo suyo.

—Hazlo tú, temo romperte, Arthur, mi Arthur, eres tan delicado que temo hacerte daño —dijo el americano, tan deseoso, tan preocupado por su uke.

—Te-tengo miedo, Alfred —confesó Inglaterra—. Necesito que me protejas, soy tan débil. Alfred, no podría existir sin ti para que veles por mí.

—Pero ahora no hay nadie más, Arthur, sólo tú y yo en nuestra luna de miel.

—Es que... es tan grande —los ojos nublados de deseos del más bajo miraban el enorme miembro del americano, haciéndosele agua la boca—. Quiero probarlo... —y sin más empezó a chupar el miembro del menor—. Cuando tenías doce años cómo desee que hubieses sido mujer para haberme casado contigo, lo estuve esperando tanto, y sólo ahora he podido convencerlos a todos para que aprobaran nuestro matrimonio —Alfred no respondió, perdido en el placer que la boquita de su amante le prodigaba—. Los primeros cambios en tu cuerpo me tenían loco, no podía evitar mirarte como un objeto sexual.

—Oh, sí, In... ahhhh... Arthur... ohhhh, te entiendo, amor, si te hubiese visto como un padre y luego como un amante sexual, me sentiría como el pervertido y enfermo de Francia... mi amor por ti ha sido tal desde siempre, desde que te vi llorando y supe que eras tan frágil, que conquistaste la mitad del mundo porque nadie podía resistirse a tu fragilidad y a tu cintura entallada.

Arthur lamía el gran miembro americano, lo encontraba delicioso. Sabía que Alfred tenía mucha más experiencia con sus quinientos años, cerca de un tercio de la edad que tenía él, y sabía que Alfred le desvirgaría con amor y cuidado. Con cuidado posicionó el pene del menor en su entrada.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tenías sólo seis años y te enseñé a montar? —preguntó, empezando a bajar. Hizo una mueca en su hermoso y estilizado rostro sólo manchado por sus cejas cuando la cabeza del pene ingresó en su interior.

—Cómo no recordarlo, mi amor.

—Sentía envidia del caballo. Que tú... ¡ah! ¡Ahhhh! Que tú lo montaras a ¡ahh! —Inglaterra gemía por el placer de saberse siendo penetrado por el menor—, ese animal, y no a mí. Tenía tanta envidia en ese momento.

—Pero fuiste el primero en tocarme el pene, Inglaterra —lo consoló el menor—. Cuando me enseñaste a orinar solo, Tu mano tocándome... casi no pude resistirlo, era demasiado, necesitaba estar dentro de ti... y ahora, por fin —le dijo penetrándolo reiteradas veces.

—Ahhh... ¡ah! ¡Ahhhh! —el placer que sentía Inglaterra era indescriptible, tanto dolor y placer juntos parecía imposible, era demasiado—. ¡Ahhhh... Alfred!

—¡Arthur! —gritó en un gemido el mencionado, mientras lo penetraba cada vez más fuerte y rápido y profundo, tan profundo que le tocaba la próstata al mayor y le hacía gemir enloquecido, y así, gimiendo el nombre del otro, se vinieron, Alfred esparciendo su semilla en el interior de Arthur, y éste, entre ambos, sobre sus estómagos.

—Te amo —dijo Alfred, besándole la frente y tendiéndose a su lado para dormir.

—Y yo a ti —Le respondió Inglaterra, y buscó sus labios para fundirse en un lento y apasionado beso que los dejó sin aire.

* * *

MIENTRAS, EN CASA DE FRANCIA:

—Oh la la~ mon petite Canadá —decía mientras lo miraba mientras en su mente pasaban ideas depravadas de esas que piensa Francia porque es un depravado. Canadá miraba para otra parte, sonrojado, tartamudeando algo, vestido con un vestido blanco con lazo rojo igual al que llevaba cuando era pequeño. Francia le había confesado que uno de sus mayores sueños cuando empezó a criarlo fue poseerlo, y esta noche llevarían a cabo esa fantasía, porque Matthew de pequeño quiso ser poseído por Francia, pero entonces llegó Inglaterra y lo separó de su amor, aunque no odiaba a Inglaterra porque había sido bueno con él a pesar de todo y ahora podía estar con Francia de todos modos.

Esa noche era una noche de amor para todos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¡Lo sé! ¡El usuk es demasiado perfecto, necesitaba darles amor! Y no pude evitar meter franada xDDDDD es que ellos también necesitan que les den amor, ¿por qué no hay más, muchos más, franadas en el mundo? ¡Si son tan tiernos juntos! Es tan obvio que Matty pertenece a Francia como Inglaterra a Alfred.

Creo que es la primera vez que se me hace tan fácil escribir un lemon xDDDDDD Dejen comentarios para saber si les gustó, porfissss, por fisss, así Alfred y Arthur tendrán más veces en que lo hagan juntos xDDD cielos, parezco una pervertida como Francia xDDD

Pol-tan out!


End file.
